Palm
by furouwa
Summary: Well, mungkin Kayo Hinazuki masih akan membutuhkan tangan yang akan membantunya keluar dari penderitaannya. Tangan yang hangat dan ramah, yang menggenggam jemarinya erat, dibawah pendar perak kristal es yang tertimpa sinar rembulan di Februari. Satoru/Kayo, Oneshot!


_Palm_

 _._

 _._

 _Boku Dake Ga Inai Machi (ERASED) isn't mine._

 _I do not take any profit from this fanfiction_

 _._

 _._

 _WARNS: Typo(s), penggunaan EYD yang belum benar /cry/, OOC, alur yang cepat, dan yang terlebih.._

 _.. gaje._

 _._

 _._

 _Satoru/Kayo_

 _._

 _._

 _Please enjoy._

 _._

 _._

 ** _PALM_**

 ** _._**

Tangan.

 _Tangan_.

Tangan; adalah musuh seorang Kayo Hinazuki.

Semenjak gadis bersurai _brunette_ tersebut dapat mengingat, Ibunya sendiri selalu menggunakan tangan untuk menamparinya.

Keras-keras.

Waktu itu, pernah sekali, Kayo Hinazuki melakukan kesalahan fatal; menumpahkan kuah kare ke _coat_ Ibunya yang paling mahal. Ibunya mengamuk bukan kepalang waktu itu, berteriak-teriak seperti kesetanan, _'Ini_ coat _kesayanganku, anak bodoh! Bagaimana kalau noda kare bau itu tidak bisa hilang, hah?! Kau mau menggantinya? Apa aku jual saja kau, anak mesum?!'_

Psst, jika dapat ditilik dari awal, _tragedi berdarah_ itu bukanlah samasekali salah Kayo Hinazuki. Beritahu, apa salah seorang gadis kecil berumur tujuh yang sedang duduk di lantai, menekuk lutut, menggelung tubuh ringkihnya kecil-kecil agar tidak mengganggu langkah kaki Ayah dan Ibunya. Gemetar hebat jemari putihnya saat berusaha menyuapi dirinya sendiri dengan sendok. Lengannya bengkak dan lebam dengan bekas ungu yang mengerikan, gadis itu meringis pilu saat memaksakan jemarinya bergerak.

Kemudian pria dengan biner merah dan rambut gondrong _blonde_ berjalan didekatnya, dan kemudian, untuk alasan yang samasekali tidak masuk akal, pria itu tanpa ampun menendang tubuh ringkih Kayo Hinazuki dengan kakinya yang masih terbungkus sepatu.

' _MINGGIR KAU, DASAR KOTOR—HIK,"_

Tubuh Kayo Hinazuki terlempar ke sudut ruangan, punggung kecilnya bertemu dengan tembok dengan suara benturan yang keras. Dan saat itu pula Kayo menjerit tertahan, bukan karena sakit atau pedih yang ia rasakan, tapi karena makanannya, sepiring kare itu, sukses dengan baik mengotori _coat_ Ibunya yang tergeletak kusut di lantai.

Kayo Hinazuki kecil tidak pernah dapat membayangkan pemandangan yang lebih mengerikan daripada apa yang ia lihat waktu itu; pandangannya mengabur oleh air mata, _apa yang Ibu akan lakukan saat melihat_ coat _nya sudah seperti ini?_

—entahlah. Ia terlalu gentar untuk memikirkannya.

Pelan ia merangkak berdiri, berusaha memungut nasi dan kare yang sudah jatuh itu. Berharap dalam hati, Ibunya tidak menyadari noda yang sekarang menghias _coat_ putih Ibunya.

(Namun, sayang. Kadang hidup itu tidak berjalan persis dengan yang kita harapkan)

' _Oi, Kayo.'_

Kayo Hinazuki membatu seketika mendengar suara Ibunya dari balik punggung. Ia berdengap ketakutan, gemetar badannya menjadi-jadi.

Dan, kemudian, tragedi itu terjadi. Ibunya Kayo mengamuk. Menampar Kayo dengan kedua tangannya keras-keras, memukulinya dengan tinju yang dikepalkan, menghiraukan jeritan tertahan anak gadisnya sendiri yang menangis histeris.

—Ketakutan, bingung, tidak mengerti, perih, pedih, sakit..

Sampai momen dimana hidung Kayo mulai mengeluarkan darah, nafsu brutal sang Ibu untuk _menghukum_ anaknya barulah hilang. Akal pikiran mulai ditumpahkan lagi ke kepalanya, wanita itu mulai berpikir sehat. Ia membawa Kayo ke rumah sakit dekat kota kecil mereka, mengarang alasan bodoh dengan mengatakan bahwa Kayo baru saja jatuh dari tangga.

Sang suster waktu itu menatap Ibunya penuh rasa curiga; namun apalah daya? Sang suster hanyalah orang asing bagi _keluarga_ mereka. Bukti pun tidak ada. Kasihan memang gadis yang masih menangis kesakitan di atas kasur tipis itu, namun sang suster hanya dapat mengobatinya, bukan menyelamatkannya dari Ibunya.

(Bukan haknya—bukan urusannya.)

/

Pada saat ia berumur delapan, lain lagi ceritanya.

Waktu itu kelasnya sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk studi tur ke pabrik dekat sekolah mereka; dan hanya Kayo yang tidak membayar. Ia terlalu takut untuk meminta uang yang jumlahnya cukup besar ke Ayah atau Ibunya—bisa-bisa gadis itu dipukuli lagi.

Teman sebangkunya waktu itu yang bertugas mengumpulkan uang dari siswa-siswi dan menyimpannya sementara sebelum diberikan ke wali kelas mereka sepulang sekolah nanti. Dengan hati-hati dan teliti, teman sebangkunya Kayo Hinazuki mengumpulkan amplop-amplop cokelat dari siswa sekelas, mengikatnya dengan karet, kemudian menyelipkannya di laci meja.

Namun, saat pelajaran terakhir, temannya Kayo menangis menjerit-jerit, mengadu ke wali kelas mereka bahwa uangnya hilang, kemudian alih-alih mencarinya, ia malah menuding Kayo lurus-lurus, menuduh gadis itu telah mencuri uangnya.

Kayo delapan tahun, berusaha meyakinkan teman sekelasnya dengan sekuat tenaga bahwa ia _bukanlah_ pencurinya, namun—

' _Bukan aku pencurinya!'_

' _Mengaku sajalah, Hinazuki! Keluargamu itu miskin, kau pasti butuh uang, kan?! Kembalikan uang kami!'_

' _Bukan aku..!'_

' _Jangan bohong, miskin! Miskin!'_

—tak ada seorang pun yang percaya padanya.

Masih jelas di ingatannya, _tangan-tangan_ mereka, yang menuduhnya. Tanpa belas kasihan menuding hidungnya, berteriak keras menuduh Kayo melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah terbesit di pikirannya.

Gadis itu mengambil napas, matanya berair namun ia tidak menangis.

(Jika memang begitu, maka, biarlah gadis kecil itu menjadi seorang apatis. Tak ada seorang pun yang percaya atau peduli padanya; maka biarlah ia berpura-pura tidak peduli pada semuanya. Biarlah.)

/

 _Tangan_ adalah musuh dari seorang Kayo Hinazuki.

 _Tangan_ Ibunya menamparinya,

 _Tangan_ Ayahnya membuangnya,

 _Tangan_ teman-temannya menimpakan kesalahan mereka padanya.

Kayo Hinazuki, sembilan tahun, memutuskan untuk _tidak peduli._ Ikrar dalam hati, janji dalam diri, bahwa ia tidak butuh _tangan_ siapapun untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Ia akan pergi dari sini, secepatnya, sebentar lagi, sedikit lagi, ketika ia sudah dapat berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri tanpa gentar.

Kayo Hinazuki akan pergi.

Toh, tidak ada seorang pun yang terpengaruh atas kepergiannya, kan?

 _Kayo Hinazuki akan pergi. Saat ia sudah sedikit lebih dewasa dan bisa ke suatu tempat sendiri, Kayo Hinazuki akan pergi ke sebuah tempat yang jauh. Ke sebuah pulau yang sangat jauh. Di tempat dimana tak seorang pun berada disana, dimana tidak ada penderitaan maupun kesedihan disana. Di pulau itu, Kayo Hinazuki akan memikirkan kota yang sudah tidak ada dirinya lagi didalamnya. Anak-anak seperti biasa pergi ke sekolah, orang dewasa seperti biasa pergi ke kantor..._

 _... dan Ibunya, seperti biasa sedang memakan makanannya._

 _Saat Kayo Hinazuki memikirkan sebuah kota dimana dirinya tidak ada, hatinya merasa lega._

Kayo Hinazuki _ingin_ pergi...

...Ke sebuah tempat yang sangat, sangat jauh.

/

"Ayo kita datang kesini, sekali lagi pada musim panas untuk melihat Pohon Natal ini."

Satoru Fujinuma menggenggam tangan Kayo Hinazuki. Bahkan lewat sarung tangan yang Satoru pinjamkan padanya, Hinazuki masih dapat merasakan dinginnya tangan anak laki-laki itu menembus serat kain.

Suhu rendah di atas pegunungan bersalju di bulan Februari cukup untuk membuat orang dewasa berjengit kedinginan, namun, ia tersenyum. Satoru Fujinuma _tersenyum_.

Kayo Hinazuki meliriknya.

Dibawah ribuan untaian rasi bintang,

Pendar sinar perak bulan,

Gemerlap kilau kristal es di dedahanan,

 _Tangan Satoru Fujinuma menggenggam tangan Kayo Hinazuki._

Luapan emosi yang dirasakannya terlalu rumit untuk dimengerti oleh seorang bocah berumur sepuluh; namun, Kayo Hinazuki yakin.

Mungkin seperti inilah rasanya _bahagia._

Hatinya terasa lega dan ringan secara misterius—kenapa? Jangan tanya, ia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa. Segala beban di pundaknya, untuk sesaat, terangkat. Rasanya ringan, ringaaaan sekali, sampai ia hanya ingin terus mengembangkan sebuah senyuman.

Kayo Hinazuki ikut tersenyum. Senyum yang sudah lama tidak ia tunjukkan pada siapapun, senyum kecil yang terkubur oleh beratnya beban penderitaan yang ia tanggung. Senyum yang kalah oleh besarnya ketidakmengertiannya akan perlakuan kasar Ibunya padanya. Senyuman manis yang akhirnya ia kembangkan setelah berbagai kesedihan.

"Kau bodoh, ya?" ucapnya, riang.

Satoru melemparkan gelak tawa renyah, ia mengaitkan jemarinya lebih erat ke jemari Kayo. Senyumnya melebar, hampir membentuk sebuah sengiran, namun Kayo juga ikut melebarkan senyumannya.

"Yang tadi," ucap Satoru, lurus-lurus menatap Kayo. "Itu sebuah janji, ya."

Kayo mengangguk kecil. "Hn," gumamnya.

 _Janji._

/

 _Well_ , mungkin Kayo masih akan membutuhkan _tangan_ yang akan membantunya keluar dari penderitaannya. Tangan yang hangat, yang lembut, yang ramah. Tangan yang menggenggam tangannya erat-erat seakan mengisyaratkan padanya,

 _masih ada aku disini_.

 _Aku akan menyelamatkanmu._

 _Lihat saja, Hinazuki._

/

 _Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu, Hinazuki!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _fin_

* * *

 _A/N: Uuh, saya kembali dengan fic baru yang gaje. dan well, awalnya mau bikin fic yang sarat feels, tapi kenapa malah jadi gaje gini... ORZ ORZ dan ah iya, untuk fic ini, dasarnya adalah anime Boku Dake Ga Inai Machi episode 3 (dengan penambahan yang juga gaje). Lumayanlah buat nyembuhin writerblock yang kumat 1 tahun/?/ ini.  
_

 _._

 _._

 _oke, maafkanlah kegajean saya._

 _Tapi serius deh, Satoru/Hinazuki itu imut banget. Dan Kayo.. i simply need her to be happy TWT)_

 _Oh iya, kalau saya ada salah di fic ini tolong ralat saya ;w;)/_

 _dan yang terakhir, chapter five dari four akan saya selesaikan secepatnya~ work in project, jadi... tunggu aja ya w)/ /tampar/udah ditelantarin 2 tahun/plak/_

 _Well, mind to review?_


End file.
